


Lovechild

by viole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels Are Weird, Angels are poultry - Freeform, Cute, Destiel Baby - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, The Winchester Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viole/pseuds/viole
Summary: Castiel lays an egg. You can thank me later ^^





	Lovechild

"What do you mean you're pregnant?"

"It's different with angels," Castiel explains. "I will have to lay an egg. Soon."

Sam looks thoroughly fascinated even though his mouth is twitching. 

"It will have to be kept warm for a few weeks," Castiel continues, as nothing intelligible is coming out of Dean. "It will be about pillow-sized, so I can hug it until it hatches. We can take turns if you wish."

Sam raises his hand. "Can I volunteer?"

"No!" Dean blurts out.

Castiel gives an embarrassed blink, telling Sam to ignore Dean's answer. "I would be honored. It is a family effort."

"But... but... Where will it come out?" Dean's hands make helpless gestures in Cas' general direction.

"I do not need a physical entrance," Castiel says. "It will materialize when it's ready to form."

He declares he doesn't require any special assistance, but when it's time, Dean insists on being present and clutching him from behind, giving him reassuring kisses, feeling him up for a bump that isn't there, asking him if he's comfortable, if he wants a blanket, or a beer.

It gets more awkward once the egg has manifested itself. 

"Am I warm enough?"

"Warmth is not neccessarily required, Dean. Just some reassurance that you want it to hatch."

Sam is very dedicated. He clings happily onto the large oval and closes his eyes, just like taking a sun bath. Dean flinches when he sees Sam on duty and mumbles that it's weird. Weirder than a cosmic egg.

Mary can't shake off her amusement either, no less than her happiness about her boys. She'll hug Castiel sometimes out of the blue, or squeeze his shoulder in the car: she was friendly with him before, but seems much closer to him now.

Claire believes for a very long while this is all a prank, maybe deep down she never takes her dads seriously, but it's all fine, she doesn't have to do anything besides stand there with crossed arms and smirk while Dean suggests covering the egg with a blanket at night so it sleeps better.

Jack drops by, all smiles and sunshine, poking it carefully until Castiel says it's safe to hold it. Then he does so very gently, listening for any sounds or movements, any signs that it might not want him doing this. He may be the happiest person yet about the egg, were it not for Dean and Castiel.

Dean talks to the egg - somehow he's decided it's going to be a boy. Mostly, he calls him Bobby, and sometimes John. He tells him how beautiful he is going to be and how many terrifying things he will do to anyone who intends to hurt him because he is the offspring of a human and an angel.

Castiel watches Dean holding the egg and thinks it's ridiculous how he thinks he's not warm enough; the aura he gives off is bright as stars, the same one he has around his brother, in the driver seat of his car, having a drink with Benny, the same bright light emerging in the pitch black of hell when he saw Castiel for the first time.

And then it hatches, on Castiel's turn, who accidentally tweets before sending Dean a message, so eventually everyone shows up. Dean is the first one to arrive, out of bed at five and looking like the nightmare of a bear, but sitting tame by Castiel's side and watching the shell crack. It takes longer than an hour, and Dean is not allowed to help, so it's torture for him when Castiel shoves his hands aside ("it's not a breakfast egg, Dean, he will be out when he decides to."). He'd never admit to swooning over each little shell piece dropping out, or patting the egg with encouraging words. Or that he kisses Castiel both for comfort and out of excitement, holding his hand so tightly it would hurt were Castiel not an angel. They wait and wait and Sam brings snacks, but Dean is too distracted to eat.

Then he's there, sitting in the half-cracked egg, not in a hurry to step out, not needing to grow up as fast as his nephilim brother. The sweetest baby angel with shining green eyes and pieces of eggshell in his black hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry. It needed to come out.


End file.
